lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Isilian Scarlet
' Isilian Scarlet' is the son of Alexandros, and Mary Scarlet making him a member of House Scarlet. Isilian has two siblings in the form of Demtria, and Alexandros Scarlet of which Demetria is a high ranking member of the House Scarlet forces and is the one responsible for the conversion of much the Riverlands to the Dragon Worship, and his brother Alexandros II. is the Lord of House Scarlet thus making him the most powerful member of House Scarlet. Isilian married Christin Dogget and though they cared for one another their relationship ended quickly after she died during the birth of their child Radlet Scarlet of whom would become in the Rise of Lucerne a powerful rogue and the leader of the House Scarlet rogue forces which acted like the Order of the Violet Dragon. Isilian would have one more child with a prostitute and he would name this daughter Emmy Scarlet and she would become a distinct member of the Order of the Violet Dragon. History Early History Civil War Those loyal to John Lovie were approached and given a choice to either die beside John, or to accept the rebellion's valitity, and to this end they begin assasinating the members of House Gretter who were the only John Lovie loyalists still operating outside of Lucerne. The Battle at the port of Forks was a complete massacre as the House Lovie forces that were there to maintain the peace turned against House Gretter causing the annihilation of the entire house. With the Kingdom completely lost to John Lovie he ordered House Lannister to hold the pathway into Lucerne and make sure that noone was able to get in. When he made this order House Jestife strongly objected as they believed (correctly) that House Lannister were not in the struggle for the long run. As the rebels approached the city House Lannister did betray John Lovie and allowed the rebels to enter without a fight. With his rule about to end John Lovie ordered House Jestife to hold the palace while he spent the last hours of his rule in Lucerne torchering and murdering the members of House Lannister that had remained in the palace as collateral. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge While the Invasion of Westbridge was split into many different sections with the forces of House Scott, and House Shepard attacking the two major towns south of Westbridge. While they did this House Lannister, and House Starke prepared to invade the main island by use of the Lucernian fleet in the dark of night, of which their attack would corespond with the attack of the main force on the south gate, and the Order of the Blue Dragon on the northern Gate. With all this in wait House Swan would invade Yerness which would block any relief from coming south from the Westbridge forces north of the town, as well as stopping Voldermorte from coming south by boat. While this happened House Lovie moved north towards the Westbridge town of Margrove which had before the battle had started been assumed to be a minor town but information flooded into the high command that Margrove had been fortified by House Pollen and it would now be a major obsticle for the movement northwards. William knew that he didn't have time to besiege the city so he left behind House Scarlet and gave them the charge of taking Margrove and then holding the town until the Invasion was over. The vast army would then surround the completely unprepared city, and once the defenders knew how many were around them they hunkered down for a siege and waited for reinforcements. Only a few hours after surrounding the city House Lovie and the majority of the force would depart and leave House Scarlet, Mien, and Fraizen in charge of continueing the siege. Family Members Relationships Category:House Scarlet Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal